The Counterpart Saga PT1
by kidstandout
Summary: based on my ppg oneshot series. despite their best efforts, the girls have been unable to defeat the rrb. so they try to revive their fallen sister to even the odds. do the girls finally have a winning hand or do the boys have an ace in the hall as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today started out nice and peaceful for the girls, they awoke to a sunrise lit mourning sky and yawned after a good night sleep. After using the bathroom and getting dressed, the trio casually flew downstairs to the kitchen where they were greeted by the professor.

"Good Morning Girls" says the professor.

"Good Morning Professor" the trio replies in unison.

"So who's ready for another exciting, educational day at pokey oats" ask the professor.

"Yawn" Buttercup blurts out.

"You know you really should take a stronger interest in school Buttercup. As superheroes, we have to be mentally tough too, not just tough" Blossom lectures.

"Whatever" Buttercup retorts.

"Hey, you think Ms. Keene is going do to that special surprise she was talking about today" questioned Bubbles.

"I don't know, she's been kind of weird about it all week. I wonder what it is." said Buttercup.

"Girls, finish up your breakfast and get ready for school, I'm sure whatever surprise Ms. Keene has in mind will happen soon" says the professor

"Yes Professor" the girls replied in unison.

The girls finished their meals and gathered their books. One by one they hug the professor and headed off to school. As they flew to their kindergarten, the girls eagerly pondered as to how today would play out. Things have been getting kind of hectic with the frequent monster attacks and villains running amuck. So the girls tried their best to be on their toes. They arrived at pokey oats kindergarten where they were casually greeted by happy faces. Ms. Keene was just about to start her lesson for the day.

"Good, you girls are right on time for today's class. Please take your seats and pull out your books" said Ms. Keene.

"Yes Ms. Keene" replied the girls

"Now I know you guys have been waiting all week for my surprise so I think now is the perfect time to spoil you guys. I've been informed by our super-intendant that the school budget has just been increased. So I'd like you all to spend the day coming up with creative suggestions for what to spend the money on." Ms. Keene announced

"Ooo how about we get a new playground" yelled Bubbles.

"Or some sports equipment" Buttercup added.

"Or some new textbooks" said Blossom.

"Textbooks, really" Buttercup mocked.

"Settle down class, please write your ideas and submit them to me before recess."

"Yes Ms. Keene" said the class in unison.

The class wrote down their thoughts for the budget. It seemed like it was going to be a normal day for the girls but all of sudden, the hotline rings. Blossom flies over and picks up the phone.

"What's the situation mayor" Blossom questioned.

"Girls come quick, a giant monster is attacking downtown" yelled the Mayor.

"We're on it" said Blossom

With that, the girls took off and headed straight for downtown Townsville. It was business as usual for the girls. A giant crab monster had been going on a rampage through downtown. Buttercup and Bubbles tried to divert the beast's attention so that Blossom could go in for the finishing blow, but the monster quickly caught on and nailed Blossom to the ground

"Blossom are you okay" yelled Bubbles.

"I'm fine. Buttercup, get him to follow you to Townville bay" Blossom ordered.

"Sure thing boss" Buttercup answered,

Buttercup tackled the beast from behind, irritating it immensely. She then headed for Townsville bay while the giant shellfish followed. Blossom and Bubbles trailed behind them. When they caught up, Buttercup had gotten the crab into position.

"Now Bubbles go underwater and create a big whirlpool" Blossom demanded.

"Sure thing Blossom" Bubbles replied.

Bubbles swam deep into Townville bay, creating a big whirlpool that sucked the beast inside. She then resurfaced and joined her sisters.

"Now use your heat vision to boil up this entrée" yelled Blossom.

The girls all blasted the water with their heat vision, bringing the beast to it ultimate and delicious end. Local fishermen gathered the beast's well-cooked corpse and provided food for the crowd that had been cheering for the girls. The trio greeted the crowd and conducted interviews with press, commenting on another job well done. Oddly enough, the girls were getting the impression that they were being watched, but continued on with the press. Little did they know, three notorious bad apples had been watching their battle from a nearby skyscraper.

"Hey, I wanna eat some of that crab" yelled Boomer.

"Shut up Boomer, will steal some it later" Butch barked.

"How about both you idiots shut it so I can hear what they're saying" Brick commanded.

If there was one thing the Rowdyruff Boys weren't known for, it was subtlety. But there are a lot of unexpected traits that the boys have that the Powerpuff Girls didn't pick up on. The boys eavesdropped on the press conference until the girls headed back to school. Brick then began devising a scheme that made him grin like a fat kid at an ice cream factory.

"We're going to catch those losers off guard when they leave school, and I know just how to do it" said Brick.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun. We're so going to demolish those sissies" Butch yelled.

"Yeah, we're going to…." Boomer says while being cut off by his brothers.

"Shut up Boomer" Butch and Brick yell.

Catching the girls off guard was something they did surprisingly well. Brick's Knowledge of combat tactics and strategy would give the impression that he's a lot smarter than he gives on. Granted he was no egg head like Blossom, but he clearly has something in his noggin. And Butch's sense of situational awareness and cooperation with his older brother clearly shows that he's no slouch either. While Boomer was shortest straw of the bunch, his can do attitude and persistence is not to be taken lightly. The boys arrived at pokey oats and lay in wait of their targets. Trouble was brewing and the girls were sitting ducks.

A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue me Craig lol. Looks like a big fight is about to go down. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brick's plan was simple yet discreet. If they were to try and pounce on them, the girls would hear them coming a mile away with their heighten sense of hearing. So in order to get in close undetected, the boys would have to jam the girl's radar. Once they were in proximity of pokey oats, they walked casually towards the school. Then they played the waiting game until school ended. Meanwhile, the girls were anxiously awaiting the closing bell.

"C'mon school bell, ring already" said Buttercup impatiently.

"Now Buttercup, staring at the clock won't get time to move any faster" said Ms. Keene

"Yes Ms. Keene" Buttercup replied.

Suddenly the school bell goes off. Ms. Keene tried to let the class know what next week's assignment will be but the class bum-rushed their way out of there. The girls eagerly exited the school when out of now where a side splitting noise entered their ear canals.

"Attack" yelled Brick.

Brick's scheme had the girls in a total state of disarray. Boomer created a bunch of flashbangs out of raw energy and tossed them at the girls, impairing their sight and hearing while Butch and Brick darted for them. The girls were pummeled by a barrage of punches, kicks and energy blasts. Boomer tries to join the fray but the girls regain their footing and confronted their attackers.

"I should have known this day wasn't over" said Blossom.

"Believe me babe, the fun is just getting started" Brick sassed.

"It may have been a long week, but we've got more than enough energy in the tank to waste you punks" yelled Buttercup.

"Well then, Butch, do you know what time it is" questioned Brick.

"Please, tell me it's that time again" Butch screeched in anticipation.

"I guess it's… RUMBLE TIME" Brick yelled.

Butch jumped in the air in excitement. If there was one thing butch lived for, it was a good ol' street fight.

"LET THE RUMBLE BEGIN" screamed Brick.

The boys and girls then collided into each other in fury of attacks. Blossom tried to subdue Brick with her ice breath, but quickly countered it with his signature bright red laservision. Butch used his overshield to pummel Buttercup, but Buttercup quickly responded with a green vortex that sent Butch flying. Bubbles sonic screams momentarily disorientate Boomer. But he recovers and creates a guitar out of electricity and strokes it's strings, sending a high pitch note that rings Bubbles ear drums.

"Boy's, regroup. Time to pull out the big guns" ordered Brick

Butch formed a bubble-shield with him in it. Brick then blasted the bubble with his lasers, engulfing it with fire. He then threw it like a fastball towards Boomer. Without even hesitating, Boomer formed a large baseball bat and swatted the flaming fastball towards the girls. It was too fast to avoid and the girls were subsequently flattened by the impact. A triumphant Butch emerged from the crater the girls laid in.

"Aww, did the wittle girlies have an owwy" Butch teased.

"Sounds like they're down for the count. Boomer, start counting" said Brick

"1, 2, 3, 6, 15" yelled Boomer.

The bad count out promptly led to Boomer getting smacked in the head by Brick. Little did they know, the girls reemerged from the crater. Preparing a special attack of their own. Blossom used her ice breath to make a hollow ice box. Bubbles then filled the box with her sonic screams. Once Blossom sealed the box, Buttercup then filled with a small green whirlwind and hurled it straight at the boys. Upon impact, the box exploded, resulting in a flash bang effect that left the boys stunned by Bubbles' screeches and intense winds carrying icicles that collapsed against their bodies.

"Who's the wittle girlies now" yelled Buttercup.

"We're not the same girls you fought the first time" Bubbles Added.

"When are you just going to realize that as long we're here, you'll never take over Townsville" Blossom questioned.

"This isn't about taking over Townville. It's like we told Him & Mojo, we don't care about being villains" Brick retorted.

"The only thing we care about is kicking your butts" Butch added.

"Well regardless of your motives, we can't let you put the citizens of Townville in harm's way" Blossom responds

"So what are you going to do about it" Boomer mocked.

With that the girls responded by attacking, and the boys quickly reengaged in battle. The fighting had reduced most of the neighborhood surrounding pokey oats into rubble. The dueling trio's sent each other crashing through homes, streets and apartments all around. One thing was for certain, the longer this played out, the more civilians were at risk. Blossom had no other choice. She had to stop this battle, and there was only one way to do it.

"Girls, fall back. We have to stop this now" said Blossom

"What? No way. We can take em" Buttercup responded

"I know we can, but at this rate Townville will be destroyed by the time we do" yelled Blossom

"Are you sure Blossom" questioned Bubbles

"Yeah. Quick, use your superflash" said Blossom.

The girls emitted a blinding white light from their eyes that temporarily blinded the ruffs. Then they took off, wore out from the intensity of battle. When their vision returned, Butch and Boomer screamed in frustration.

"Where did those brats go" Butch barked.

"I don't know. C'mon, let go find those girlies and finish them off" said Boomer.

"No, they will be back for more. Those babies had to go get some bandages for their booboos. C'mon boys, let go celebrate" Brick ordered.

With that the boys took off, flying past the neighborhood they just turned into a warzone. Meanwhile, the girls just arrive back home, tattered and sore from their scuffle with the ruffs.

"Hey girls, how did your day go" said the professor.

"Terrible, we got ambushed by the Rowdyruff Boys. We held our ground but Blossom ruined the fun before it was over" said Buttercup.

"We had to stop fighting, we should be lucky that no one was seriously injured" replied Blossom

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Buttercup barked.

"What are we going to do Blossom, they will be back for more and we don't have advantage we can use against them." Questioned Bubbles.

"Not in strength but maybe in numbers. I have an idea, follow me" said Blossom.

A/N: things are getting tense. Does blossom have a counter strategy that could give the girls a decisive victory. Review and subscribe to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pink and blue clad sisters quietly walked into the professor's lab, where blossom had kept her science journal. They promptly used their night vision to read the contents of the journal.

"Blossom, what did you mean by numbers advantage" questioned Bubbles.

"Well I was thinking about something, how exactly did Him resurrect the Rowdyruff Boys. The contents Mojo used to make them scattered all over the city after they blew up, so how could they be same boys. They even remember our first fight in detail. That only leaves two explanations, either Him magically acquired all the leftover contents from our first fight or he found some of the contents and substituted the rest. I believe the latter happened, it's the only way the boys still have their memory intact despite the changes in their physical appearance and personality." Said Blossom

"So what does all this mean" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah what does all that smart talk mean" an undetected Buttercup asks.

Bubbles and Blossom shriek as Buttercup's appearance startled them.

"Relax, it just me. The professor is still sleeping so on" says Buttercup.

"Essentially all that means is that if the boys could be brought back, so could a certain forth sister of ours" said Blossom.

"Bunny" Bubbles blurts out.

"Precisely" said Blossom.

"But how are we going to do that, we only have a small amount of her original contents and most of it were the things we used for everything nice" asked Buttercup.

"Bunny was unstable because we used too much to make her, this time we'll use a controlled amount. Bubbles get me some candy from the kitchen cabinet. We'll use that to replace the sweetener. Buttercup grab some peppers from the fridge" said Blossom

Buttercup and Bubbles quickly returned with their additions to the mixture. Blossom then places them in a bowl on the lab counter. She then pondered for a second

"Okay girls, in order for bunny to be stable, we've got to place only one of the things we each put last time." said Blossom

"I'll put some flowers" said Bubbles.

"I'll put one book" said Blossom.

"And I'll put a football" said Buttercup.

"Okay now we just need some chemical x" declared Blossom.

The girls carefully grabbed a beaker containing the potent black liquid that coursed through their veins and carefully poured the substance into the bowl, making sure that they didn't drop the beaker in the bowl like last time. When the black chemical reacted with the contents of the bowl, the room became filled with a purple fog. The pink, green and blue crime fighters struggled to breathe as the room cleared. Suddenly, a purple clad girl had been hovering over the empty bowl. She sported a brown ponytail a well as dark lavender pupils to match her purple outfit. Other than her hair and eye color, she was identical to the girls in height and size.

"Girls" bunny said in a questioning tone.

"BUNNY" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup yell in excitement.

The following day, the Rowdyruff Boys were sited at their usual chill spot, the local arcade.

"Ha, you lose again Butch. You stink but not in a cool way" sassed Boomer.

"This game is rigged" says Butch as he promptly smashes the arcade machine.

"I'm getting bored with this, let's go smash some stuff" announced Brick.

"Yeah" replied Butch.

"I thought we were taking a break after we beat the girls" asked Boomer.

"We are, and were breaking the whole city while we do it. So shut it follow me" ordered Brick as he smacked Boomer to Butch's delight.

"Here we go again" Boomer thought to himself as they took to the sky.

It's not that boomer didn't enjoy super-powered juvenile delinquency like his brothers; it's the fact that he was the only one that liked to do other stuff as well. He wasn't sure what he and his brothers were meant for, especially after interacting with bubbles in a non-combat manner. But one thing was for sure, Boomer knew where his loyalty lies. With his brothers, the only real family he has. The boys headed to a nearby construction park. They are hovering over it with twisted thoughts when out of nowhere they are zapped by a huge mega-beam. They regain their footing and confront the source of the attack, a purple clad bearing an odd resemblance to their arch-rivals.

"Hey, what gives, you looking for a fight girlie" Brick barked.

"As a matter a fact, WE ARE" shouted Bunny.

"We" said the three bad seeds in unison.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all jump out and pound the ruffs by surprise. They quickly evade the girl's blows and regain their footing.

"Who's this loser" Brick teased.

"I'm Bunny, and I here you boys have picking fights with my sisters" replied Bunny.

"So what, did you come here to beg us to stop giving your sisters booboos" sassed Butch.

"Oh there going to be some begging, just not from us" Blossom countered.

"Well then boys, it's time to serve up a major pounding" said Brick.

"We'll see about that" said Buttercup.

The boys then charged girls with full force, but the numbers game was already apparent. Brick and Butch were holding off their counterparts, but Boomer had been overwhelmed by Bunny and Bubbles. Boomer tried to mount an offense against Bubbles with a barrage of energy blasts, but Bunny quickly deflected them as Bubbles knocked the fellow blonde into an unfinished building.

"BOOMER" his brothers called out.

"I'm okay" a reemerging Boomer barely replies.

"What's the matter, did the wittle baby get hurt" mocked Bubbles.

"I'm just getting warmed up super hippie" Boomer retorts.

"Good, I didn't want this to be over to soon" said Buttercup

With Boomer barely hanging in there, the longer this fight played out, the more of a disadvantage the boys were in. But that didn't seem to deter Butch. He hadn't felt a rush like this in a while. There was something about fighting losing battles that Butch took comfort in.

"Bring it on, I can take you all on" Butch growled with a smug grin on his face"

"Now you girls are in for it now, have at it Butch" Brick declared.

"Be careful what you wish for" said Bunny.

A/N: bunny is back and tougher than ever. Can butch hold his own against this fearsome foursome? Or should he take a page from buttercup and show some restraint. Tell me what you guys think. Ps. For those that didn't get boomer recalling interacting with bubbles, check out my oceans of blue one-shot and you'll get the reference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The multi-colored girl quartet assumed there stances as Butch began to twitch with bloodlust. Butch sprinted toward them with full force, managing to pummel Buttercup. But Blossom and Bunny respond with a combo of kicks and punches that sent Butch hurdling towards Bubbles. Bubbles then catches him, spins him by his leg, and throws him towards the ground. The impact creates a big dust cloud as the girls hover in the sky, watching the smug being wiped off of Brick and Boomer's faces. Suddenly, a battered Butch emerges.

"Is that all you got" Butch managed to say.

"That's it, your dead meat" yelled Buttercup.

"No, this one is mine" said Bunny as she held Buttercup back.

"Bring it on toots" Butch barks.

A silence covers the construction yard as Butch and Bunny faced each other like a western standoff. Butch makes the first move as he darts for Bunny. But in the blink of an eye, she sends a heel kick to his stomach that brought him to his knees.

"BUTCH" his brothers' yell with concern.

Butch then gets up with a psychotic smile as he wiped some blood off his mouth.

"You should quit while you still can" said Bunny.

"Quit? What does quit mean? Is that a word you girls use" Butch sassed.

Butch's persistence to continue fighting was truly shocking. He just kept coming back for more punishment. But how long could he keep this up, his clothes were torn all around and the battle was taking its toll on Butch's body. With all the strength he had left, Butch formed a bubble shield and headed straight for Bunny. But in one quick motion, Bunny used an energy charged uppercut to burst through Butch's bubble and connected with his jaw. Before he plummeted to the ground, Bunny held him by his collar.

"Why won't you stop this, your clearly outmatched" Bunny questioned.

"I don't do giving up, so if you don't end me right here and now, I'll keep coming" Butch replied

Bunny then looked confused. The girls looked giving her the approval to finish off Butch but her body wouldn't move. For some strange reason, she respected Butch's will. If only it weren't so misplaced. Suddenly Brick sees her confusion as a window and promptly blind sides her with a laser blast to her back. Boomer then breaks Butch's fall as Brick is held off the girls. As much as Brick hated to admit defeat, he had no options. Butch and Boomer were out of commission and Bunny proved to be a real threat. Brick then used his lasers to set fire to the nearby worker tents. The girls had no choice but to tend to the construction workers present, giving brick the chance to grab his brothers and hightail out of there.

"Darn, those boys got away" Buttercup yelled angrily.

"We'll get them next time; their foolish pride won't allow them to run away" Blossom comments.

"Bunny, are you okay" asked Bubbles.

"I'm fine, just a little shook up is all" replied Bunny.

Bunny was still at a loss of words after what just happened. Why were those boys so hell bent on fighting her sisters. They don't seem like the type to follow orders so what's pushing them. Bunny silently thought about this as she and her sisters returned home. Meanwhile, the ruffs were licking their wounds at what used to be Fuzzy Lumpkin's shack.

"What happened out there bozos; you nearly got creamed by those powderpuffs" yelled Brick.

"It's that new purple one, she can pack a punch" replied Butch.

"You've got to know when to pull back, you're really gonna get creamed one of these days" Brick Lectured

"Whatever" Butch replied.

"Where did she come from anyway" asked Boomer.

"I don't know, she just popped up out of nowhere" Butch replied.

"One thing is for sure losers, we've got to even the odds. But how" Brick pondered.

Suddenly the shack became filled with a deep red mist. Emerging from the bloodshot clouds came the second "father" the boys would come to know, Him.

"Hello boys" Him hissed.

"What do you want Him, we're not in the mood for another game of who's the better parent" said Brick

"I here you three are having problems with a new girl in the mix" said Him.

"Yeah, what of it" said Butch.

"It appears the girls have figured out a way to bring their wretched sister back to life, kind of like how i did for you three ungrateful runts. But two can play this game, bring me these ingredients.

Him then hands the ruffs a list

"Wigs, slugs and a wolf's tail! Where do we find this stuff at" Boomer asked.

"Just get them, those are the contents needed to get you boys back in the fight"

The trio then took off in different directions. Brick headed to a forest sum 5 miles away, where he stripped a gray wolf of his tail, to the wolf's displeasure. Butch didn't have to go far as he always kept the most hideous of bugs in his pockets. Boomer managed to find a wig, to his credit. But not from a store. The wig he found was the former resident of the mayor's head. The three troublemakers then returned with the pieces to Him's puzzle.

"Good work, now all we need is some chemical x. luckily for you three, I keep a private stash." Said Him.

Him then pulled out a vile containing the dark fluid. He took the ingredients and dropped them down a toilet bowl. He then added the potent chemical and flushed the mix down the drain. For a second there was a brief silence as the boys awaited for the result.

"Well that was a waste of time" mocked Butch.

Suddenly the toilet bowl exploded and water filled the shack. The boys and Him coughed as the room cleared. Suddenly a purple clad figure was hovering over what used to be the boy's bathroom. He was identical to the fourth sister the ruffs had in encountered, except for the fact that he was a boy. He had a military fade, brown hair and dark black shades to hide those purple pupils that matched his sweatshirt.

"Whoa" the boys said in unison.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new little brother, Bull" Him hissed.

"Who are you calling little, tranny" Bull mocked.

"Oh, he is perfect" said Brick

A/N: looks like the playing field just got bigger. It's the halfway point guys tell me what you think and be sure to subscribe. This only the first of a two part series.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Have fun boys" Him said as he disappeared into a thick red smog.

Now it was just Bull and his brothers occupying the shack.

"Why am I here with you three bozos" questioned Bull.

"We bozos are your brothers, and you're going to help us beat those lame-o girls once and for all" replied Brick.

"First off, it's really lame that you guys need help to beat a bunch of girlie girls. And second, what makes you think I want to help you guys, what did these girls do to piss you guys off anyway" Bull remarked.

"These girls killed us the first time we fought. Him brought us back so we can get some payback." said Butch.

"Well then, I guess you do need my help, let's get em" said Bull.

"Alright" yelled Butch.

"So what's the plan" asked Boomer.

"We're going to place some bait that those sissies can't resist. C'mon" said Brick.

It had been two days since the fight at the construction yard. Bunny was honorably introduced to the professor, who made her feel right at home with the girls. Today would be her first day at kindergarten and her sisters were very eager to introduce their sort of new sister to the class.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student. Let's give a warm pokey oats welcome to Bunny" said Ms. Keene.

Bunny walked to the front of the classroom as she was applauded by her sisters and fellow classmates.

"Hi, my name is Bunny and I am a Powerpuff girl. I help my sisters fight crime and protect the town." said Bunny.

"Very nice Bunny, the town could use more angels like you and your sisters. Now please take a seat next to bubbles." said Ms. Keene.

Bunny then joined her sisters as Ms. Keene continued on with the day's lesson.

"So what do you think of school" whispered Bubbles.

"It's nice, what else do we do hear besides learn stuff" Bunny quietly asked.

"We have recess at noon, where go outside to play at the playground. And sometimes we get to do really fun projects like this one time…." said Bubbles as Ms. Keene catches her talking.

"Bubbles, no talking while the lesson is being taught ok" said Ms. Keene.

"Yes Ms. Keene" said Bubbles.

Bunny and Buttercup then snickered at Bubbles as Blossom scolded her for not paying attention. Suddenly the hotline rang. Blossom shot up and answered it.

"Hello mayor what's the problem" said Blossom.

"WRONG. Guess again pinky" Mocked Brick.

"Brick! How did you get a hold of the hotline" questioned Blossom.

"I'll give you a hint, it's not the mayor's hotline" sassed Brick.

"You wouldn't" said Blossom.

"Show up alone at the pier for a duel and if you win you can have the point-dexter back. That is if you think you can handle me all by yourself." said Brick.

"How do I know if this isn't some stupid prank" said Blossom.

"Blossom, come quickly I…" the professor yells as he is cut off by Brick.

"Show up at the pier without your lame-o sisters in five minutes or else." Says Brick as he hangs up.

"Blossom, what's going on" said Buttercup.

"It's nothing girls, stay put. I'll be right back Ms. Keene" said Blossom as she took off.

Blossom knew something was off but against her better judgment, she decided to accept Brick's terms. If this is some sort of trick, she'll be able to contact her sisters in a heartbeat thanks to their heighten sense of hearing. Besides the boys are a 3-4 disadvantage. Blossom arrived at the pier where a smirking Brick awaited her next to a huge sack.

"Let him go Brick" yelled Blossom.

"Oh you mean this guy, here you go" Brick says as he throws the bag into the sky.

Blossom promptly chases after it and secures the sack before it collides with a plane. She then opens the sack.

"What the, potatoes" says Blossom.

Blossom is the struck by a blind siding elbow to the back of her head. She crashes to the ground as Brick is joined by his brothers Butch and Boomer. As she looks up from the ground, the three boys stood over her

"Told you she would take the bait" said Brick.

"Tell me what you did to the professor" shouted Blossom.

"He's tied up in something at your house, but you should be more concerned about yourself toots" said Butch.

"Look up" yelled Boomer.

A purple clad boy appeared in her sights, floating in the area where Blossom had been blind-sided. He wore dark black shades resting on his military faded brown hair and bore a striking resemblance to bunny.

"Say hello to our new bro, Bull" said Brick.

"No, it can't be. But how" asked Blossom.

"How do you think" said Brick.

"Him" said Blossom.

"So you like to kill huh, let's see how you like it" said Bull.

His brothers pounced on Blossom with an assault of punches, kicks and blasts. Blossom was overwhelmed by the attacks. Then suddenly the cavalry arrived. Buttercup tackled Butch and Bubbles knocked over Boomer. Leaving just Brick and Blossom to tangle.

"Still looking for a duel" mocked Blossom.

"Bring it on sister" Brick Retorted.

Amidst all the chaos breaking out on the pier, the two purple clad children hovered over the battle with tension brewing.

"Who are you and why are you attacking my sisters" questioned Bunny.

"Whose asking" Bull replied.

"Bunny is my name. And you didn't answer my question Mr.…"Bunny says as she is cut off.

"Bull. Me and my brothers have a score to settle after your sisters killed them" said Bull.

"What are you talking about, your brothers put the whole town at risk trying to kill my sisters. They did what they had to, protect the town at all costs." Said Bunny.

"And killing was justifiable! Oh please, regardless of my brother's actions, death isn't justice." Screamed Bull.

"And what exactly is the motive behind your brother's actions. According to my sisters, they were created by Mojo and brought back by Him to destroy my sisters." Yelled Bunny.

"My brothers cut ties with there so called dads. We do this because we want to" said Bull.

"WHY" yelled Bunny.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon Bull as he tried to think of a way to respond.

"I don't know, did your sisters ever stopped to ask my bros before they committed murder" Bull manages to muster up.

"I don't know, but unless we stop this pointless fighting, we'll never find out. Agreed" ask Bunny.

"Fine, lead the way" Bull sassed.

A/N: intense. How will this play out? Tune in for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The purple duo dive-bombed right into the mosh pit their siblings engaged in.

"STOP" yelled the purple pair in tandem.

Their siblings then came to a screeching halt. The multy-colored trios looked at each other then at Bunny and Bull.

"Hey what gives, why are cooperating with those girls" demanded Brick.

"We need to talk. Bunny, get your sisters out of here" said Bull.

"Who are you to be giving my sister orders" yelled Blossom.

"Blossom, let's go. This fight is over and there is something I'd like to discuss with you three" said Bunny.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles glared at their respective counterpart but humbly excepted Bunny's plea. They took off for home with a big argument brewing. The boys stayed at the pier with tension brewing there as well.

"What the heck man, why did you stop all the fun" cried Butch.

"Why are you guys so hell bent on fighting the girls" said Bull.

"What do you mean why, they blew us up" yelled Brick.

"After you guys nearly killed. Besides, it was Mojo who convinced you three to fight them. If you're not rolling with Mojo or Him, why are you still doing what they want." replied Bull.

"We don't need a reason, explanations are for softies" said Brick.

"Yeah, are you a little softie-cow" mocked Boomer as Brick face palmed.

"Oh I'm no softy; I just don't like to fight without a reason. If I didn't know better, I'd think you guys actual like them." Bull retorted.

"WHAT" yelled Boomer as he turned redder than Brick?

"You're joking right" said Brick.

"You tell me, you guys don't seem to enjoy anything else as much as confrontations with the girls. Oh and remind me of how they first defeated you" mocked Bull.

"You shut your mouth when you talk to us like that" Butch yelled.

"So tell me then, what is this all about" asked Bull.

A dreadful silence swallowed Bull's siblings whole. As Bull awaited an answer, Boomer reminisced about that day at the park.

"Why did I talk to her" Boomer thought to himself.

Butch thought about his last encounter with Buttercup.

"Why didn't I just finish her off" he said subconsciously.

Brick also thought his last one on one with Blossom.

"Why do I care if she was worried about me" said Brick in his mind.

Brick would be the one to break the silence.

"it doesn't matter why, just help us beat those sissies if your truly one of us" ordered Brick.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys at the shack" said Bull.

Bull's brother kept silent as he took off, still pondering on the motives toward their actions. Meanwhile, Bunny had engaged her sisters in fierce debate at their bedroom.

"There is no compromising with evil. Those boys only exist to destroy us. We can't negotiate with them" said Blossom.

"How do you know, have you three ever tried to talk things out" asked Bunny.

"Do I need to lick dirt to know it tastes bad" Mocked Buttercup.

"Maybe if you guys didn't see everything so black and white, you would know that they aren't exactly villains. They are on bad terms with Him, Mojo and a lot of other villains. The only thing that makes them bad is there unexplained motives for fighting you guys and juvenile delinquency. Don't you guys think your taking this to personally" asked Bunny.

"Easy for you to say, they didn't almost kill you in front of the whole town" said Bubbles.

"I'm not saying they're innocent but this senseless fighting has to stop. It just seems like you three are having boy trouble" said Bunny.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT" yelled Bubbles in an over defensive manner.

"really! Have any of you had interactions that didn't involve grudge matches. If they understand the concept of family and sticking together, the boys must have some capacity to be good.

The awkward tension between Bunny's sisters was written all over their faces. Bubble thought deeply about that she talked to Boomer and how she couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. Buttercup thought about Butch returning her home after their midnight-fight and why it gave her the weirdest feeling in her gut. Blossom thought about that time Brick took advantage of her concern for him and why she allowed herself to feel anything for him.

"Until the day comes where the feel remorse for their heinous actions, we'll continue to address them as such." ordered Blossom.

"Fine! I hope you realize you're just as responsible for lack of morality as well as their actions" Bunny retorts as she flies out the window.

"Bunny comeback" Bubbles yells.

"Give her some space, she'll come around" said Blossom.

Bunny took off to the nearest forest. She came to rest at mountain top as she tried to make sense of. Little did she know, she wasn't alone.

"I see your intervention didn't go well either" Bull sassed.

"I just don't get what the fuss is about, they claim your brothers can't be reasoned with but never even try" said Bunny.

"My bros are the same deal, they say that they aren't Him's pawns anymore but they still don't why they're fighting the girls." said Bull.

"Can't they see that all this senseless violence is only hurting themselves and not each other. In my sister's quest to defeat your brother, they have also contributed to the widespread destruction of Townsville." Said Bunny.

"Don't sell yourself short, my brothers are the ones starting world war three just because they have nothing better to do." Said Bull.

Bunny chuckled at his remark.

"If only they could realize how stupid there acting" said Bunny.

"Yeah. All we can do is hope right" said Bull.

"Hope. Now that's a word you wouldn't expect to hear from a RowdyRuff Boy" Mocked Bull.

"Says the goody two shoes that breaks her curfew" Bull retorts.

Bunny was caught off guard by the chemistry she had with Bull. It was like they knew each other for years. Bull felt it too, the casual nature of their conversation felt all too strange for him. The two spent the whole night talking to each other, regardless of how weird it got.

A/N: I don't fluff often in ppgfics but when I do, I make it believable. Stay tuned and feel free to leave feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morning had come unexpectantly as Bunny found herself awakening near Bull, prompting a blush that she was lucky Bull wasn't awake to see. Something else also caught her attention; Bull had been lying in a green puddle.

"Bull wake up" said Bunny.

"Huh, what time is it" said Bull as he yawned.

"Never mind that, look where you slept" said Bunny.

"Uh" yelled Bull as he shook off the liquid near Bunny.

"Hey don't get your urine on me, bed wetter" Bunny teased.

"I never wet the bed" Bull shouted.

"Okay mister defensive" Bunny Mocked.

"Don't you have something to do" asked Bull.

"Shoot, school. I got to go. I'll see you later" said Bunny as she took off.

"Girls are weird" Bull mumbled to himself as headed back to the shack.

Bunny headed home as fast as she could, knowing that if she hadn't return by the time her sisters awoke, she would never hear the end of it from Blossom. She finally arrived home to notice that the girls were still asleep as she saw Buttercup and Blossom sleeping through the window. But where was Bubbles. Bunny quietly walked in the house and tried to sneak back in the room when suddenly Bubbles grabs her.

"Bunny you're okay" Bubbles shrieked.

"Bubbles keep it down, do you want Blossom to start popping a vein this early" Bunny whispered.

"Oh sorry, I wouldn't want that. Look about yesterday, I thought about what you said and I…. I don't know. I always thought Boomer was cute but I knew he was trouble. But lately he's been acting different." Said Bubbles.

"How so" questioned Bunny.

"Well this one time I ran into him and it was just the two of us. We didn't fight but we did argue for a bit. But the surprising thing was that he seemed so unhappy, and it was weird because I could relate to how he was feeling. But isn't that wrong" said Bubbles.

"No, it's not. As heroes, we have a duty to believe that anyone has the capacity to be humane. If we treat our foes as if they're not, then we are no different than them." said Bunny.

"Thanks Bunny, hopefully Blossom and Buttercup will come around to your way of thinking one day" said Bubbles as she hugged Bunny.

"Don't mention it" said Bunny.

"Hey, what's with the green sweat" asked Bubbles.

"It's a long story" said Bunny.

"One you will tell us all about" Blossom said as she marched out with Buttercup.

"Busted" Buttercup mocks.

"Where did you run off to last night" questioned Blossom.

"I had to go get some air" replied Bunny.

"Are you sure you didn't run into anyone on the way" said Buttercup.

"Girls just drop it, we can talk about this later but we got school" said Bubbles

"We're going to come back to this issue" said Blossom as she walked to the kitchen with Buttercup.

As Blossom and Buttercup entered the kitchen, the professor casually greeted the two as he prepared breakfast.

"Good morning girls" said the Professor.

"Good morning Professor" Said Blossom and Buttercup in unison.

"Did Bunny come back" asked the Professor?

"Yeah, but she is still acting weird" said Buttercup.

"We've got some questioning to do" said Blossom

"Yeah, she can't seriously expect us to believe that the ruffs are good. I think that new one is getting to her brain" said Buttercup.

"Hey, you never know. Mojo used to be a loveable little monkey and look how he turned out." said the Professor.

"Well his case was different" said Blossom.

"I don't see how, being good or bad is a choice we all make. It's not bad if Bunny wants to believe that the boys can change. Now call your sisters, they're going to miss breakfast" said the Professor.

"Bubbles, Bunny get down here and eat. It's almost time for school" said Blossom.

Bubbles and Bunny promptly enter the kitchen when suddenly Bubbles lets off a huge sneeze on Buttercup.

"Hey try warning me before you fire a snot rocket" said Buttercup.

"Sorry" said bubbles.

"Hurry up and chow down girls, Ms. Keene has a new lesson we can't afford to miss" said Blossom.

"Whatever egghead, I gotta go wash the snot off my face. Think fast" Buttercup said as she flicked some of the slime into Blossom's hair.

"Eww Buttercup" Blossom yelled.

After Blossom and Buttercup cleaned up, the girls took off and headed for school. Bubbles sneezing became infectious as Blossom and Buttercup began sneezing as well. When they arrived, the class had been getting settled. Something immediately caught Ms. Keene's attention.

"Bubbles are you feeling good" asked Ms. Keene.

"I'm ok" Bubbles said in a sickly tone.

"You look green Bubbles" said Bunny.

"And you have been sneezing ever since this morning" said Buttercup.

"So have you and Blossom but you're ok and so am…."

Suddenly Bubbles fainted. Blossom, Bunny and Buttercup race to catch her

"Bubbles" they yell in unison.

"We've got to take her back home" said Blossom.

"Well you and Buttercup aren't in any condition to fly either" said Bunny.

"I'll call the Professor and have him pick up your sisters Bunny" said Ms. Keene.

"Thanks, I've got to go. I think I may know what's going on" Bunny says as she leaves pokey oats.

The confusion and hurt Bunny was feeling was immeasurable. She let her guard down with Bull and her sisters paid the price. Whatever that green liquid was, Bull most of used it to spread some kind of virus to Bunny and her sisters. It was the only rational Bunny had at the moment. Bunny sped towards the ruffs shack where Bull had been pacing in front of the door. As he notices her approaching, Bull waves at Bunny but is caught off guard by her as she tackles him.

"What did you do" yelled Bunny.

"What are you talking about" screamed Bull.

"You used me; I trusted you and you just stabbed me in the back. And now my sisters might die because I didn't listen to them" cried Bunny.

"Wait you think I was the one who got them sick" replied Bull.

"I never said they were sick" Bunny retorts.

"I know the same thing happened to my bros" said Bull.

"Huh" said Bunny with a puzzled expression.

"Come take a look" said Bull as he opened the shack.

Bunny and Bull entered the shack and came upon Bull's brothers in a comatose like state. Brick, Butch and Boomer all resembled the way Bubbles did when she fainted.

"How did this happen" asked Bunny.

"I don't Know, when we were eating this morning, they were fine. But after I took a shower, Butch and Boomer started sneezing and here we are" said Bull.

"Wait, did you make contact with your brothers before you showered" asked Bunny.

"We tussled after Brick wanted to know where I was and I told him to piss off" said Bull.

"Oh no, whatever was in that wet spot you slept in must gotten our siblings sick" said Bunny.

"That's the thing though, my sweat looks just like the water from that area" said Bull.

"Mine too, something foul is going on" said Bunny.

Suddenly a thick red mist engulfed the shack and covered the two purple clad children. As it cleared, Him emerged with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Why yes, something foul is going on" Him hissed.

A/N: did you miss me. You don't want to miss the next and last chapter. It's to die for.


	8. Chapter 8: The Epilouge

Chapter 8

Him snickered as the two children stood in shock at his appearance.

"Him" Bunny and Bull yell in unison.

"In the flesh and the scales" Him sassed.

"What did you do to them" yelled Bunny.

"I didn't do anything, you two did it for me" replied Him.

"What are you talking about" said Bull.

"I just played a little biological warfare. When the boys made Bull, I slipped a little virus in the mixture. Normally its effects would have instantly made Bull sick but due to the fact that his ingredients formed one being instead of three, Bull's immune system is three times as strong. However, it makes him a carrier for the virus. Eventually, you would make contact with him and you would spread it to the rest of those blasted powerpuffs, just as I planned" said Him.

"So you put my brothers at risk too" yelled Bull.

"That's what they get for disobeying me. They only existed to rid this world of the girls. With powerpuffs gone, they have outlived their usefulness" Said Him.

"You monster" said Bull as he darted at Him.

Bull rushed for him at top speed but was stopped as Him waved his hand.

"The virus wasn't the only thing I put in you" said Him.

Suddenly bull became crazed and lost all control. He changed targets from Him to Bunny. He tackled bunny, blinded by Him's foul play.

"Bull stop, you can fight it" said Bunny.

"He can't hear you, his mind is mine to control. Destroy her" Him hissed.

"Yes master" said Bull.

Bull bombarded Bunny as Him watched his plans succeeding. Bunny desperately evaded Bull's attacks as she pleaded with him to come to his senses, but bull kept persisting. Bull was prompting his special attack, his fist charged with energy as he punched the ground, creating a devastating shockwave that hurled Bunny for miles. Bunny landed near a mountain range as Bull pursued with Him on his trail.

"Bull please you have to fight it, I know this isn't you" Bunny pleaded.

"Try all you want but Bull won't listen" sassed Him.

"Then I'll make him listen" yelled Bunny.

She then darted for bull as he prepared to block her attack. Little did he know, Bunny had something else in mind. Bunny grabbed him and kissed him on his cheek. Suddenly all of Bull's memories came flashing back.

"Huh, what happened" said Bull.

"Him happened" said Bunny.

The two purple clad children toward a panicked Him.

"I hope you know a good doctor" said Bull.

The two then pounced on Him with a fury. They punched him till they could punch no more. By the time they were done, Him was unrecognizable. As they stood of over his ragged body disappearing into a red fog, he manages to taunt them.

"I still won, your too late to save them" Him says as he vanishes.

"Oh no. we've got to do something" yelled Bull.

"Quick, grab your brothers and follow me, the professor can help us" said Bunny

"Who's that" asked Bull.

"My sisters' creator. He's the only one who could help us" said Bunny

"Okay then, let's go" said Bull.

Bull and Bunny flew back to the shack and picked up Brick, Butch and Boomer. They then took off for the professor's house with urgency. The boy's condition had taken a turn for the worse. They were deathly pale in pigment and in a vegetative state. Bunny and Bull arrived at the professor's home and kicked open the door. They were greeted by the sight of the professor grieving over the girls hooked upped to hospital beds in a similar state as the boys.

"Professor you have to help us save them" said Bunny.

"I don't think I can, their immune systems are too weak to fight off the virus. I've tried everything but nothing I do is working. Wait, you two. How come you haven't succumbed to the virus" cried the professor.

"Being that our composition formed 1 being instead of 3, our immune system is three times as strong" said Bull.

"That's it, I can make an antivirus using a chemical x sample from you guys" yelled the professor.

"Let's make it quick, our siblings our running out of time" said Bunny.

Bunny and Bull promptly submitted chemical x samples to the professor. The professor than concentrated the antibodies in the samples and put it into a syringe. He quickly gave each of the six children a shot and then monitored their antibodies' activity. Unfortunately, the dosage wasn't enough to reverse their conditions.

"What did I do wrong, why isn't this working" cried the professor.

"Because, they need a bigger sample" said Bull.

"What do you mean" asked Bunny.

"Professor, do you have a composition converter" said Bull.

"Yes I do, why do you ask" asked the professor" said the professor.

"You need a much bigger dosage to save them, and the only way you can get a bigger cure is if you use us, all of us" declared Bull.

"No, I can't do that. You two won't make it" said the professor.

"Bull is right, it's the only way" said Bunny.

"Have the machine ready, we need to move fast" said Bull.

Hesitant to do so, the professor ran to his lab to get to ready the device. Meanwhile, Bunny and Bull saw it fit to write down a letter to their siblings if the professor is successful. As they finished, they turned to each other for what would be their final moment.

"No regrets" says Bull.

"I only have one. I just wished we had more time" said Bunny.

The two hugged each other as the professor came back from the lab.

"It is ready" said the professor as he tried to fight back tears.

"Oh and one more thing, give them this when they wake up" said Bunny as she handed him the letter.

"I will. Thank you" said the professor as he hugged Bunny and Bull.

The two purple clads stepped into the machine and held each other's hands as it converted their bodies into a thick purple liquid. Before they fully dissolved, Bunny and Bull shared one final kiss. The purple liquid then drained into a series of plastic tubes the professor hooked up to the six children. As the contents flowed into their bodies, the condition finally reversed to the professor's joy.

Five hours later the children began to awaken the professor leaped with joy.

"Professor" said Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in unison.

"Girls" yelled an overjoyed professor.

"What happened professor" Bubbles mumbled.

"And what are they doing here" said Buttercup.

Suddenly the boys awoke as well. The sight of the girls instantly alarming them.

"Hey what's going on, why we here with you losers" yelled Brick.

"I don't know, but you guys aren't staying here long" replied Blossom.

The two trios jumped out of their bed and prepared to attack when suddenly the professor came and stood in between them.

"Before you raise my insurance premiums on this house, I want you all to read this" said professor

He then handed the letter to blossom as she read it out loud

"If you guys are reading this letter then we just want to let you guys know what happened. Him planted a virus that spreaded from us to you guys. But he won't be bothering you guys anytime soon with the hurting we put on him. Do not be sad by what we say next. We decided to do what needed to be done to save you guys, our very essence now lives within you six. Please put aside your differences and leave it in the past. For now you guys are intertwined with each other. Love Bunny and Bull" read Blossom in a depressing tone as her eyes watered

"Oh no" said Buttercup.

"How could he. Him you monster" screamed Bubbles as she cried into Blossoms' shoulder.

The girls have become overcome with grief. The boys watched on as the professor watched on as the professor tried to comfort them. They didn't know if they should be enraged at Him for throwing their lives away or feel grief for the loss of their brother. But thing was for sure, they no longer felt the urge to fight the girls.

"Truce" said Brick as he extended his hand out to Blossom.

"What" said Blossom.

"It's what Bull and Bunny would have wanted" said Boomer.

"Yeah. Besides, we both have a common enemy now" said Bubbles in agreement.

Blossom slowly extended her hand out to Brick, still unsure if him and his brother could be trusted. As they shook hands, Brick speaks.

"Don't think this means were going to join your superhero club and protect the town. We'll leave that job to you guys. But for now, we're cool" declared Brick.

"That's good enough for me" replied Blossom.

With that, the boys prepared to fly out the house as the girls watched. Only Boomer took a second to look back as he catches a glance at bubbles. She waved to him, to her sister's disapproval, as he joined his brothers as they took off to enjoy a second chance at life. Later that night, the girls hung a plaque in their room with a picture of bunny and them to commemorate the sacrifice she made to save them. As they took one last glance at it, the professor tucked them in and they fell asleep. Little did they know that three wicked girls had been watching them through their mirror, plotting there next attack.

The End

A/N: Can you say sequel! I just want to thank all those that supported this story through their reviews. I thrive off you feedback. Thank you for helping me get through my first full length story. I'll see you guys later.


End file.
